1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for stabilizing a valve key or wrench which is utilized for servicing subterranean valves employed in underground utility pipelines.
2. Description of Related Art
Valves are used for many purposes in a water or sewer distribution system. They can shut off, turn on, and otherwise regulate the flow of water, reduce pressure, provide air and vacuum relief, blow off or drain water from parts of the system, and prevent backflow. Valves also have to be exercised once or twice a year to prevent erosion and to keep the valves in good operating condition. Valves are one of the most important devices available in operating the water distribution system.
The valves are located beneath the frost line, which is 4-8 feet deep. To turn the water on or off, the operators use a valve key or wrench which includes a handle, a rod, and at its distal end, a socket. The socket is adapted to matingly and releasably engage the valve. Examples of valve keys are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,897 to Chick; U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,068 to Reuschel, et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,285 to Stinnett.
To open the valve, an individual must insert the rod and socket into a vertical access pipe which extends from ground level to the underground valve. The circumference of the access pipe is significantly greater that the circumference of the valve wrench rod. Once the valve wrench socket has engaged the valve, the handle of the valve wrench can be turned in a clockwise or counter clockwise direction to open or close the valve.
Manually turning of the valve wrench can be an exhausting and slow task, especially on older valves that require high torque and many rotations due to corrosion. It can also increase the risk of injury to the operators. Moreover, due to the substantial difference between the circumferences of the access pipe and the valve wrench, the valve wrench will become unstable resulting in delay, damage to the valve, and possible injury.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a durable, inexpensive and multi-use valve wrench stabilizer which can maintain the valve wrench rod in proper vertical alignment with the valve so as to prevent the valve wrench socket from inadvertently disengaging from the valve.